dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Paladin
DF Male Paladin.jpg|Male Base Paladin DF Female Paladin.jpg|Female Base Paladin The Paladin class is one of the three classes that Artix can take the player to be taught. The Armor has been redesigned and now grants Inner Light, an automatic healing stat taking effect each round. New official weapons and helmet can be bought from Artix. Base Stats 'Weapon Type' *'Melee': 5 *'Ranged': 5 *'Magic': 5 'Defense' *'Parry': 0 *'Dodge': 0 *'Block': 0 Offense *'Critical': 5 *'Bonus': 1 *'Damage': 5 - 10 *'Element': Metal Abilities 'Heal' *'Level': 1 *'Description': Heal *'Effect': 20% Heal *'Mana Cost': 35 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': 5 turns of cooldown 'Blessing' *'Level': 2 *'Description': Chance to Heal on attack *'Effect': 20% chance to heal random amount of hit points on attack *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': None 'Mana Boost' *'Level': 3 *'Description': Chance to recover mana on attack *'Effect': One hit with 20% chance of random amount of mana refill *'Mana Cost': None *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': 2 Turns of cooldown 'Pacify' *'Level': 4 *'Description': Chance to stun (one turn) on attack *'Effect': One hit with 20% chance to stun on attack *'Mana Cost': 22 *'Prerequisites': Successful Attack, Stirke, Pheonix Song, Spear Toss, SoEL, or Zeal! *'Recharge Time': None 'Weaken' *'Level': 5 *'Description': 20% chance to weaken against light *'Effect': One hit with 20% chance to weaken against light *'Mana Cost': 22 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': None 'Blinding Light' *'Level': 6 *'Description': 20% change for -20% to hit *'Effect': 20% change for -20% to hit *'Mana Cost': 22 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': None 'Protection From Darkness' *'Level': 7 *'Description': 20% protection from darkness *'Effect': 20% protection from darkness *'Mana Cost': 22 *'Prerequisites': None *'Recharge Time': None 'Spinstrike' *'Level': 8 *'Description': Powerful Holy Blast! 140% Damage *'Effect': 140% Damage, converts to Light *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Recharge Time': 4 turns of cooldown 'Ultima Combo' *'Level': 9 *'Description': Frenzy of Powerful attacks. *'Effect': Four hits of light damage *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Recharge Time': 4 turns of cooldown 'Phoenix Song' *'Level': 10 *'Description': 3x attack, 120% damage to undead *'Effect': Triple light: 2 attacks with bird, followed up attack by player. *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Recharge Time': 4 turns of cooldown 'Spear Toss' *'Level': 11 *'Description': Summon a spear of Light! *'Effect': Summons a spear of Light which attacks the enemy twice. *'Mana Cost': 30 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Recharge Time': 7 turns of cooldown 'Swords of Eternal Light' *'Level': 12 *'Description': 5 hits, target any enemy *'Effect': 5 hits of 33% light damage on random enemy *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Recharge Time': 4 turns of cooldown 'Zeal' *'Level': 1 *'Description': Use the weapon to attack *'Effect': Three hits of light damage *'Mana Cost': 25 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Recharge Time': 4 turns of coolup 'Channeling Spirit' *'Level': 14 *'Description': Full heal at cost of all mana *'Effect': Full heal at cost of all mana *'Mana Cost ': All Mana *'Prerequisites': Takes 30 turns to activate-not in 1 battle, in whole online time, DA *'Recharge Time': 28 Notes *Class released on May 30, 2008. *Released for testing on April 25, 2008. *Any skills on the right side need a Dragon Amulet to execute. *14 (+1 to unlock armor, 15 in total) Undead Slayer Badges needed for training armor. *Paladins wield the Long Sword by default. *Official paladin helm is Champion of the Light. *Up to current dates, the Paladin armor is one of the few armors that will give you health depending on your skills. Skills in Use Image:Spin Strike.png|Spin Strike Image:Pacify.png|Pacify Image:Blessing.png|Blessing Image:Heal-Paladin.png|Heal and Spirit Image:Ultima Combo.png|Ultima Combo Image:Birds.png|Bird Image:Spear.png|Spear Image:Zeal.png|Zeal Image:Protect.png|Protect Category:Class Armors Category:Tier 2 Classes